Neighbors
by Jayallen
Summary: Timothy McGee comes home from a long case and runs into a brand new one. His next door neighbor has been killed and McGee is stuck smack in the middle of a case that involves him in more ways then he realizes. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone., this is my first NCIS story, I have written a CSI story involving Nick, and I wanted to try something new. I hope that everyone likes it. I had a hard time deciding how I wanted to go with this but I think it should be great. Enjoy!_

Timothy McGee had just finished a case involving a murdered petty officer and her drug dealer husband. It had been a long case involving a three day stakeout with him and Anthony Dinozzo in a neighboring town. Which meant that he had been not been able to go home that entire time, and now that he was heading towards there he was very relieved.

As he entered his apartment buildings lobby he nodded to Alicia Kiel, a woman who lived up of the 2nd floor, and was currently checking her mail.

"Hi Tim, haven't seen you in a while how have you been."

McGee smiled, "Been working on a case, and hoping to stay home for a couple of days."

"Well you have a good day, get some rest, and don't go finding trouble."

"I'll try not to." McGee headed towards the elevators and entered them. He pressed the button for the third floor and then leaned against the back wall. He put his laptop case on the ground, and removed his jacket, folding it up and placing on top of the laptop case as he placed it back on to his shoulders. McGee stretched, waiting for the elevator to reach its destination and finally heard the ding signaling his arrival to the third floor.

McGee lowered his arm, his right hand grazing the top of his holstered weapon which was concealed at his side. He exited the elevator heading down the hall to his apartment. As he walked past his neighbor's door he heard noises emanating from it. The noises were strange but familiar, so McGee lingered at the door until he could identify his concern growing.

Then it came to him. The noise was the sound of someone ransacking a home, searching for something without any regard. Suddenly the noises stopped, and McGee could hear footsteps approaching the door.

He quickly flattened himself against the wall removing his gun from its holster. The door opened and a man stepped out into the hall. He was a large burley Italian man; it was obviously not his neighbor. As the man started to turns toward him, McGee raised his weapon.

"Freeze, Federal Agent, NCIS"

The man laughed in response and that is when McGee noticed the gun in the mans hand. The man quickly brought it up to fire, but before he had a chance McGee fired his weapon. A bullet tearing through the mans chest. McGee watched as the man dropped his weapon and fell to the floor, and that is when he saw it.

Directly behind the man, was a much smaller man holding a very similar weapon. He also had it raised and shot at McGee before McGee had any time to react to the new threat. The bullet ripped through his left shoulder as he tried to return fire.

McGee fled for cover, hiding behind a turn in the hallway. Shots were continuously being fired at him, and McGee was barley able to return fire as his shoulder ached and seeped with blood.

The smaller man began dragging his fallen comrade towards the elevator all the while continuously shooting at McGee. McGee tried to reach for his cell phone to call for backup of some kind but the pain in his shoulder was too intense and he knew that if he let go of the gun in his right hand he would be defenseless.

Soon the shots stopped and McGee heard the ding of the elevator doors closing. He watched as the elevator lights told him that they were headed for the main floor. McGee sprinted to the stairwell and down the steps hoping to reach the lobby before them.

As McGee Slid around the corner, he could hear the elevator settling as it had just reached the floor. He quickly surveyed the room and noticed that his neighbor Alicia was still in the lobby. She looked shocked as she watched McGee covered in blood, panting at the stairwell entrance.

"Take cover and call 911. Tell them we need assistance immediately." McGee yelled just as elevator doors began to open. He watched as Alicia followed his directions immediately and took cover behind the couch pulling out her cell phone.

The man in the elevator caught sight of McGee immediately and began firing once more. McGee took cover in the stairwell and had the advantage. _If I can just hold them off until back up comes, everything will be find,_ he thought as he returned fire.

Suddenly shots started coming at him from behind in the direction of the lobby entrance, and McGee was forced to move even farther into the stairwell to take cover. He continually fired at the man in the elevator unable to get the upper hand.

Then shots started coming from behind forcing McGee even farther into the stairwell. While McGee had been distracted by the man in the elevator, another man had come in through the main doors. The new man provided cover fire, allowing the man in the elevator to get himself and his injured friend out through the door.

The newest member of the group followed them out, finally allowing McGee to move away from the staircase. He followed the group out into the street and was able to catch a glimpse of a black Lincoln as it sped around the corner.

As the car left his sight, the adrenaline that had built up inside of McGee finally left him and the world became dark as he collapsed onto the sidewalk losing consciousness.

* * *

McGee awoke to a light shining in his eyes.

"Sir? Sir? Can you tell me your name?" A soft voice came from the darkness.

McGee slowly opened his eyes some more, and the light was removed. He was finally able to focus and could see a young female paramedic hovering over him.

"Timothy McGee"

"Hi Timothy, my name is Stephanie, can you tell me what happened here?"

"I was shot chasing two suspects."

"Yes, it appears that you did. Are you a police officer?"

"No, a federal agent, NCIS."

"NCIS? Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't, nobody has. It means Navy Criminal Investigative Service."

"Well Timothy, can I contact somebody for you? A friend or family member, before I take you to the hospital?"

"Yeah, you had better call my boss."

"And who would that be?"

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

* * *

_I hope that you guys like it. Please review._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. But school started and I got distracted, and then I just wasn't in the mood to write. But don't worry I am now and I will make sure to finish this story before I take another break. So please keep reading it and I will try to update it once or twice a week._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was currently sanding the hull of his boat in the basement of his house. After dealing with a rather long case he had given his team a much needed break and was using this time to work on his boat and relax.

His cellphone sat on the corner of his work bench silently. Gibbs hoped that it would stay that way but from experience he knew that it was highly unlikely.

That was when it rang. Confirming Gibbs' suspicions that he could not get a break no matter how hard he tried. He sat the sandpaper down that he was currently using and walked over to his phone. If it was anyone other then the director or his team he was going to throw it against the wall. He was still had a lot of stress built up from the last case, and he knew if he didn't get some kind of a break he would be intolerable to work with.

He looked down at the caller ID and noticed that it was Bethesda hospital. This was not good whenever the hospital called it usually meant that someone was injured. Especially Dinozzo.

"Gibbs." He answered gruffly, a tint of worry was conveyed through his voice.

"Special Agent Gibbs this is Dr. West from Bethesda hospital. We have a patient here that requested that we call you."

Shit! Gibbs knew that something had happened. He was surprised that his gut hadn't warned him sooner. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Timothy McGee." Replied the doctor.

Gibbs was thoroughly shocked. He had been expecting the doctor to say Dinozzo, or possibly Ziva but definitely not McGee. McGee never took unnecessary risks or caused fights. How would he get injured. "What happened?"

"It appears that he was shot in the shoulder. We are treating him now. He is stable now and is resting in one of our rooms."

"Alright I will be right there."

Gibbs quickly hung up the phone and raced up the stairs. He opened his phone again and dialed Ducky. He knew that others would want to know what happened and that he could rely on Ducky to tell everyone. Also he would need him to look at McGee. Gibbs wanted someone he could trust tell him that his agent would be fine.

"Dr. Mallard." Answered Ducky after about the third ring.

"Ducky! McGee has been shot. He is currently at Bethesda I am heading there now. Can you tell everyone and head down there yourself?"

"Oh my god Timothy! What happened?"

"I haven't got all the information yet, that is why I am heading there now."

* * *

Timothy McGee was currently asleep in room 418. After the events at his apartment building he had lost consciousness just as help arrived. He felt very light in the bed. Like his head was filled with down feathers. It is probably a sedative he thought.

He tried to open his eyes but it felt like something heavy was on top of them keeping them closed. He heard faint whispering. It was Gibbs and Ducky. That was good they would fine the guys that had done this.

Gibbs seemed to notice him trying to wake up and motioned to Ducky. Ducky moved closer to his head.

"Timothy you should continue to rest we will still be here when you wake up."

McGee still tried to open his eyes and was able to crack them enough to see Gibbs smile and place his hand softly on his head.

"It's okay McGee, sleep. You can tell me what happened when you are more awake? I am glad that you are doing fine."

McGee was comforted by this and slowly closed his eyes again and let the sedative take him back to sleep.

* * *

Suddenly Gibbs cellphone rang and he looked at the caller ID to see that it was Dinozzo.

"Yeah Dinozzo what is going on there?"

"Man boss there was a serious gunfight here. Like something out of the Wild Wild West."

Gibbs cringed at the image in his head. "Dinozzo what is the situation?"

"Sorry boss. It looks like there is a dead body found in a room on the third floor. It is in the apartment adjacent to McGee's. That is also where the fight started. It looks like someone was shot in the doorway and someone was shot by the wall across from the doorway. The first injured guy went down the elevator and the second went down the stairs. Then they had a big gunfight down in the hotel lobby. Then the guy from the elevator went out the front door to the street and the blood trail ends there. The second followed the first and it ends on the sidewalk."

"The second bloodtrail must be McGee's."

"Yeah that is what we figure from what the paramedics told us of where they found McGee. There is also a witness, a woman Alica Kiel, but the locals wont let us anywhere near her. They are convinced that this is still in their jurisdiction even though one of our agents was injured."

Gibbs gnashed his teeth in resposne. Damn those stupid LEOS. He was not going to hand over this case to them. "I'll be down there right away, Dinozzo. Don't let her leave."

"Got it boss. Hey, how is McGee?"

"He is doing fine Tony, he'll be his old self in no time."

"Thats good."

Gibbs slowly hung up the phone. He had been able to hear the tearing concern in Dinozzo's voice. Usually he was able to hide it, but this had obviously shooken him up pretty bad.

Just then Abby came running up the stairs. "Gibbs! Where is he? Is he okay? How bad is it? Oh my God I can't believed this happened to Tim. Gibbs please tell me he is fine?"

Gibbs grabbed Abby and quietly embraced her while she cried. He is fine Abby you can see him. He is in the room behind us. I am going to go to the crime scence now."

"Okay Gibbs" Abby pulled herself away from his arms and wiped the tears from her face.

"Abby you can spend some time here but when I need you to go back to your lab in about an hour. Okay."

"Sure, I will help catch the bastard that did this to McGee."

"Good girl." Gibbs grabbed her head and gave her a simple kiss on the forehead. She smiled and he smiled back. "Take care of him Duck, I am going to send Ziva to watch over him that way you can do the autopsy of the man found at the apartment, but stay here till she comes."

"Will do Gibbs."

Gibbs slowly walked out of the hospital and to his car once he reached the car he let out a long sigh and then raced towards the crime scene.

_So what did you think? Again I am so sorry that it took me like 6 months to update. But PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! _

_Your reviews give me stamina and I am more inclined to write more.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright everyone here is the next chapter. I hope that you like it. You can thank my slow internet for it, because I wasn't able to do other things so it was either write the next chapter or be bored to death. Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, and I will be looking at chapter 2 to try and fix some of the errors you all found. Thanks again and enjoy!_

Gibbs arrived at McGee's apartment building and was amazed by the amount of police presence. Dinozzo, Ziva, and Palmer were standing outside the yellow caution tape and Ziva was arguing with a police officer adamantly. Gibbs walked up behind the three and calmly grabbed Ziva's shoulders. She immediately turned around and some of her anger seemed to subside when she saw him.

"My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I need to speak with whoever is in charge. Right Now!"

The officer seemed very intimidated by Gibbs and immediately complied with the order.

After about 5 minutes a man approached them. "Special Agent Gibbs, my name is Detective Michael Cassidy and I am in charge here."

"We are going to be taking over this case so I need you to allow my agents' access to your witness."

"Whoa, what makes you think you are taking this case?"

"My agent was shot trying to stop these suspects, that is why we will be taking over this case."

"I'm sorry that your man was shot Special Agent Gibbs but we have been working on this case for over two years there is no way that I will be handing it over that easily."

"What exactly does this involve that you would be working on it for two years?"

The detectives' mouth shut quickly. He obviously didn't want to give Gibbs any unnecessary information.

Suddenly Gibbs phone rang. He pulled it from his coat and look at the caller ID noticing that it was Jenny.

"Gibbs," he answered sharply.

"Gibbs, are you at the scene now?"

"Yes, I am. I just arrived and am discussing the fact that we will be taking over the case with a Detective Cassidy."

"I just got off the phone with his superior and I don't think it will be possible for us to completely take over the case."

"What do you mean? McGee was shot there is no way I am going to let this go."

"I know that Jethro but they have been working on this for a couple years now and they have a lot more information and contacts."

"Jenny, I'm not giving this up."

"I know that is why I convinced them to a joint operation. I convinced his superior that a fresh set of eyes might help them with their case."

"Joint? You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not Jethro, and you had better play nice."

Gibbs hung up his phone and turned back to his team and Detective Cassidy. He noticed that Detective Cassidy was also on his phone and he did not seem very happy.

Eventually he hung up and approached Gibbs.

"So apparently we will be working together, but just so you know I will still be in the lead." Detective Cassidy said with as much force as possible.

"Sure," replied Gibbs. Even though he knew very well and so did the rest of his team that he would be the one taking this case and solving it. "Well since we are working together I want to do this in our office. We have better equipment then you do at the station, and more resources."

Detective Cassidy did not seem all to keen on this idea but he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, maybe your forensics crew can find something we couldn't."

"We don't really have a crew," said Dinozzo. Cassidy gave him a look that said what the hell are you talking about. Tony just smiled.

"What he means is that we have Abby and that she is the best in her field and she can find a tack in a haystack," finished Ziva.

This resulted in an even more puzzled look from the detective. "She means a needle in a haystack" answered Dinozzo.

"Yes, that is what I meant."

Gibbs finally interrupted their absurd conversation. "Ziva, I want you to head to the hospital and guard McGee. When you get there tell Ducky to head back and prepare to do an autopsy."

"Wait, our ME can do the autopsy," butted in Cassidy.

"Our ME is less stressed and will have plenty of time to do this autopsy accurately. Can you guarantee that your ME will have the time to be as thorough as you need him to be. I am sure that he is overworked already. If you really want him in on it, he can always come and observe."

Cassidy closed his mouth at this. "Fine your ME can do it, but he is to send a copy of his report immediately to my ME as soon as he is finished."

Gibbs nodded and then looked back at Ziva. She took the hint that she needed to leave and quickly left the crime scene. "Now Dinozzo, you and Palmer head up to the apartment. I will talk to the witness."

"Yes Boss!" replied Dinozzo. Him and Palmer quickly headed underneath the crime scene tape, leaving Gibbs and Detective Cassidy alone.

* * *

Dinozzo and Palmer went up the second elevator in the lobby. The other one was currently stopped on the lobby floor with the door open. Crime scene tape draped across the entrance, and a large blood pool in one of the corners.

"This is going to be a fun crime scene. We are going to be here forever, and were out two agents." Dinozzo commented.

"Do you think he is okay?" questioned Palmer.

"Of course he is, its McGee." This seemed to satisfy Palmer, but Dinozzo really wasn't to sure himself. McGee never got injured. He was always careful, always over analyzing situations. This was something completely new and different. It was definitely not like McGee.

Tony and Palmer exited the elevator on the third floor and were immediately greeted by a detective.

"Hey, you two aren't allowed up here."

"Yes we are. Were with NCIS and we are doing a joint investigation with you guys now. You can contact Detective Cassidy he knows all about it." replied Dinozzo.

"I'm going to do just that. Wait here for a sec."

Dinozzo let out a large sigh, as he watched the detective pull out his cellphone. "God, when are we going to be able to do some actually work. The scene will be cold by the time we get to it."

"They probably already contaminated the body too." put in Palmer.

"Man, I hadn't even thought of that. You're probably right. Damn I want to catch these bastards."

Just then the man came back. "Sorry about that. It seems you are right. My name is Detective John Sabato, I am Cassidy's partner."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo and this is Jimmy Palmer our ME assistant."

Palmer nodded in response to the introduction. "Hello sir."

"Detective Sabato, can you show us the body now." asked Dinozzo.

"Sure thing." John led them into the apartment.

Dinozzo noticed McGee's apartment just to the left of this one. Man he must have just been trying to go to his room and he stumbled upon this. As Tony entered the room he noticed the dead man in the centered of the room tied to a chair. It looked like he had been beaten pretty badly.

"What did they want?"

John looked at him warily and then responded. "They were trying to get information from him. He worked for the mob and he was just about to turn state evidence to us."

"What? Why the hell wasn't he in protective detail."

"We don't have the money for it." replied Detective Sabato.

"Damn, McGee. What the hell did you get us into?"

_Well I hope that you all like it. Like I said before I am going to try and update at least once a week so look forward to the next chapter, and don't forget to review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry It took so long. It was a combination of desire to write and time. I think you will be happy to know I have sucessfully graduated from college and now have a BS in Math and got a great job with the government. Please enjoy this chapter, and as always review. It was actually the lastest reviews that finally made me say to myself. "Dammit Julie you hate it when other people don't update, so don't be a hypocrite." LOL. Well as always enjoy and review._

Abby walked into the hospital room to see McGee sleeping fitfully in the bed. She slowly walked over to the chair in the room, and pulled it up next to the bed. She sat down in the bed and gently grabbed McGee's hand, holding it between her own two hands. Silent tears started falling down her face as she looked at the injured McGee.

She closed her eyes trying to erase the fear and worry from her mind. Thinking of the words that Gibbs had told her. He was going to be alright. Gibbs said that he was going to be fine, and she trusted Gibbs. Slowly her fears started to melt away as she held McGee's hand.

"Abby?" Startled she quickly opened her eyes to see McGee looking at her.

"Oh GOD, McGee!" She exclaimed. Releasing his hand and moving forward to gently hug him. "Never do that again. You had me so scared. Dinozzo already does that to me enough, I don't need you adding to my stress, I'll get premature wrinkles."

"McGee let a small smile cross his lips as he watched Abby. "Thanks Abby for being worried about me. So what happened after I passed out?"

"I don't know much. Gibbs is having Ziva and Tony check out the scene now. He is down there too, apparently they were having some problems with jurisdiction."

"Yeah, I bet Gibbs cleared that problem up real fast." They both laughed as they imagined Gibbs yelling at the local LEOs. While they were laughing Ducky and Ziva entered the hospital room.

"I'm glad that you are so lively Timothy, you had us all quite worried." Ducky said moving behind Abby to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ducky, I didn't mean to but I just couldn't leave it alone." McGee responded.

"Were very proud of you McGee, you reacted very well for the situation you were in." Ziva said smiling.

"Thank you Ziva. Do you know why those guys were there?"

Ziva was silent. "I think I will let Gibbs tell you when he gets back, I don't know all the details yet, and he will want to ask you some questions."

"Yes my boy, besides you should be resting now." Ducky stated suddenly grabbing Abby's hand and lifting her from the chair. "Now me and Abigail must head back to NCIS. Ziva will stay here with you for the time being."

McGee started to protest. "Don't worry it is only a precaution and I'm sure it will only be for a short while." Ziva said, placing her hands on top of McGee's.

"Okay, I think I am going to try and go back to sleep, I feel exhausted."

"I think that would be a great idea." Ziva stated as she slowly turned back to Ducky and Abby who were starting to leave. "Keep me updated." She whispered, and then she turned back to McGee who had fallen back to sleep once again.

* * *

Gibbs arrived back at NCIS and headed straight for the basement dropping off a bag of evidence to Abby.

"Hi Gibbs!" She exclaimed as she ran towards him embracing him in a very large hug.

"Hi Abby. I have some things for you here." He said pointing to the bags he had laid out on her table.

"Anything you want me to look at first?"

"I want you to analyze the blood from the elevator first, and the bullet casings. I want to get a positive ID on the guys that shot McGee first."

"No problem Gibbs, I will get that to you as soon as possible, and then you can nail those bastards." Abby carefully looked through the bags till she found several q-tips with blood on them, and bullet casings. She immediately went to work, and Gibbs walked quietly out of the lab knowing that Abby would come through for him.

As Gibbs reached the bull pin he saw Tony and Ziva sitting at their desks hard at work. Tony was arguing over the phone with someone while Ziva had crime scene photos on the plasma, and was looking at the disarray of the apartment.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Tony yelled slamming down the phone. "These people are complete idiots. This is not the way to run a case." Just then Tony saw Gibbs. "Hey Boss? Um I was just on the phone with the DC police, and they have no organization on this case. They have like 30 people on this case, and nobody knows anything. No wonder their witness got killed."

"What about that Detective Cassidy?"

"Yes, well he did know some stuff, he is going to be coming by later with their case file and evidence."

"Good." Gibbs turned away from Tony and was now looking at Ziva.

"I had Agent Marino take watch over McGee, just like you said. I've been looking at these crime scene photos, and I believe that the suspects were looking for something, and in my opinion they didn't find it."

"And why do you say they didn't find it?" Tony said moving from behind his desk to stand besides Gibbs while he looked at the photos.

"Because McGee said he heard noises coming from the apartment and that is why he investigated. So they were obviously still looking when McGee came up to them." Ziva replied shooting a glare at Tony.

"So what were they looking for?" Gibbs asked.

"Something important." Tony stated.

"Something that would probably solidify the DC polices case." Ziva said.

"Maybe documents, or computer files?"

"Or a video, or tape recording?"

"And they didn't find it in Mr.? What is the dead guys name?"

"Ben Stone, he is an accountant for First Bank Mutual over on r street. He has been working there for the past 15 years." Tony pulled up the mans driver license photo onto the plasma.

"So if they couldn't find whatever it is in Mr. Stones apartment, then where did Mr. Stone hide it?" Gibbs asked.

"Who is to say he actually had anything? Mob guys are usually pretty suspicious, and not always at the right person, maybe they just thought he had something." Ziva said.

"No he had something Detective Cassidy said that he was about to give them evidence. He wouldn't go to the cops unless he actually had something, and I bet that is what those guys were looking for." Tony said matter of factly.

"I agree. Tony, I want you to find…"

"out everything about Mr. Stone here, and see if I can figure out what we are looking for." Tony said running back behind his desk.

"And Ziva..."

"Talk to Mr. Stones family and friends and see if I can figure out where he would hide something." Ziva said going back to her desk to pick up her phone.

Gibbs nodded and started walking back towards the elevator.

"What are you going to do Boss?" Tony asked poking his head around the wall.

"I am going to go and talk to Tim, and see exactly what the hell happened." With that Gibbs walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Agent Ricky Marino stood at the entrance of McGee's door watching the hallway. McGee shifted in his sleep and Marino looked back at the still sleeping form and sighed.

_How the hell did a NCIS agent get involved in a Mob case?_ He thought. Suddenly something caught his peripheral vision.

"Ricky." Gibbs called as he walked up to the agent. "Has anything happened?"

"No sir, everything has been quiet."

"Good, I want you to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat while I talk to McGee, be back here in a half hour, I want some privacy."

"Sure thing Gibbs." Ricky started to walk away as Gibbs entered the hospital room.

Gibbs walked up to the sleeping McGee. "McGee" he said softly trying to quietly rouse the agent. "McGee, wake up."

Slowly McGee started to wake up. As soon as he noticed that it was Gibb standing over him, he immediately sat up. "Boss!"

"Hi McGee, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good I guess, my shoulder hurts a lot."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah that tends to happen when you get shot. You did good though? You think you can tell me what happened? Ziva said that you said you heard noises that is why you went to the apartment."

"Yeah I did." McGee began to recall the entire series of events to Gibbs. When he was done he closed his eyes for a minute or so breathing heavily.

"You okay?' Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, just a little winded."

Suddenly Gibbs stood up. McGee started to say something but Gibbs put his finger to his lips, and McGee fell silent. Gibbs slowly walked to the door and quickly peered around the corners, seeing no one he returned back to the room.

"What was that?" McGee asked.

"Nothing, just a feeling."

_So what did you think? Don't worry there will be some awesome action in either the next chapter or the one after. PLEASE REVIW!!!!_


End file.
